Many patents have been directed to electrical wire conductors. This fact alone is concrete evidence of the need for a really reliable fail-safe connector wherein one can rely upon its ability to maintain permanently a faultless connection of wire conductors. It is well known that many fires have been caused by the failure of conductors which are considered safe and now in common use. The present invention was conceived and developed to overcome the faults of the prior art devices and to provide a fail-safe connector enabling the reliable interconnection of electrical conductors.